Good Night, Good Luck
by MedicineMan426
Summary: Ever since the NFFA rose to power. All they needed was an experiment to cleanse the souls of everyone in America. Jordan however was ready, as he and his friends would be stranded on this godforsaken night simply called. THE FIRST PURGE!
1. Chapter 1

**Well...Now's the time to pretty much sum of the never posted TYPECAST...**

 **I'm really pissed off that my Type-In didn't become a thing. And if you can tell by the title, this is basically a crossover involving my characters in what...**

 **THE PURGE!**

 **I know this seems like an odd kind've crossover. But it won't involve anything but just my characters Jordan, Ratchet, Clank, Sophia, and a lot of other OC's that are Humans. Now I've never written this kind've story before. So any feedback would be much appreciated to those who have wrote a PURGE fanfiction. This will also be a very short one too. I'm predicting only six or five chapters, maybe more who knows. And if this gets torn down because of a few reasons, then I will post this on DEVIANTART instead. So I hope you enjoy this story and now lets move onto reviews.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Ratchet227 (Guest). I would love to hear the idea. I kind've wish though you weren't a guest so you can PM me the idea instead. As you know I don't like chatting with people in the form of reviews, save it for the critics, you know what I mean? But yeah, lets hear it. But please nothing too f #$ed up if you know what I mean.**

 **I would also like to thank TheodoreMonstre for following Man Vs Machine. Your support is much appreciated.**

 **If you're enjoying the story, don't forget to review, fav, and follow, any support or feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding this story or anything in it. Any rights go to those who've created the movies and games, I only own some characters and scenes made in this story.**

 **SPOILER ALERT: THIS STORY DOES CONTAIN MAJOR SPOILERS TO THE MOVIE "THE FIRST PURGE"! IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED OR KNOW THE MOVIE, I SUGGEST TURNING AWAY RIGHT NOW AND KNOW THE PLOT BEFORE READING THIS STORY! THANK YOU!**

* * *

 **United States of America, Pennsylvania**

 **Planet Earth**

 **7:45pm local time**

 **The Outrage**

 _2 days before the social experiment._

Jordan sat by his 1955 Olympia SG1, contemplating on what his next words will be in his journal. Not only was the Human really thinking on what he should say. But he was enraged about two days prior to that. He tried to host the 1st Annual Jefferson City Type-In, but his event became a worst case scenario as the person who was responsible for opening the door, failed to show up. He was scammed, bamboozled. This was an outrage, a scandal. It cost the Human 100$ to host this thing and they won't even give him the authorization to get his money back. So the Human decided to blow off some steam. Not only with this, but also cleansing his soul on the most controversial holiday of the year, simply called...

The Social Experiment.

Ever since the New Founding Fathers of America rose to power, simply called the NFFA. This supportive president gave them the power they needed to rise into the government. Now they decided to come up with some kind of experiment right here in Jefferson City. They had the money, they had the power, all they needed now was a test. And thanks to some kind of lady that supported the NFFA, this experiment was actually possible. And the experiment was a this.

All crime, including murder, would be legal for 12 continuous hours. And if it was successful, it would become an annual thing across the globe. Jordan wasn't surprised by something such as this. With crime rate a 40%, and poverty through the roof, Jordan wasn't surprised they would try something like this in the real world. So he wrote about what he thought about this night. "This will be my night!" he wrote.

 **Now's the time to cleanse my soul and rid of all this evil in the world as we know it. According to what they told me prior to the event.**

 _2 weeks earlier..._

Jordan waited in line for his screening by representatives of the NFFA. AFter waiting for an exhausting 20 minutes, it was finally his turn. Jordan walked into the small room and sat down in a chair right across from some kind of scientist. "Well, well. The savior of the planet Jordan Thompson himself. It's an honor to finally meet you in person." the doctor said.

"Okay I'm here now. Now what is this event exactly?" Jordan asked.

"Just sign here and we'll explain everything." Jordan signed the paper without even giving the proper hesitation to read it over. Once the contract was signed, the doctor started to explain the event. He explained that they were doctors and representatives to the New Founding Fathers of America. And with the Human's help, they all can rid of all the evil in the world with an event that some call...

"The Purge"

They explained that all crime in Jefferson City Pennsylvania will be legal for 12 continuous hours two weeks after this time. But what did Jordan have to worry about. He lived in a nice neighborhood, brother with brother, friends with friends. Everyone knew each other, and no one had the audacity to kill one another. Besides, Jordan was a Galactic freaking Ranger. He maintained order in his town and they looked up to him.

Anyways, Jordan left the area, hopped into his mother's car and began the trek back home, getting everything ready for the 1st Annual Jefferson City Type-In.

Present Day...

 **"Now's my time to shine. My time to revolt. MY TIME TO FUCKING PUUURGE!"**

With his Journal done, he removed the paper and went downstairs, ready to eat dinner and mentally prepare himself for the next two days.

 _20 hours later..._

 _27 hours before the social experiment._

Working at a fast food joint, Jordan took the orders, maintained the store, and overall did managerly things. At least, that's what the Human thought. But not to the managers, noooo, they just called him "Assistant to the Manager". But in reality, he was just assistant manager. As the Human was cleaning off a few more trays from previous customers, a co-worker approached him from behind. "So how's life Jordan?" she asked.

"Fine, fine." he answered. "

 _"I really wanna burn down a church right now. But I'm fine, I'm fine."_ the Human thought.

"Jordino!" the first store manager exclaimed

"Holly Jolly!" Jordan replied.

"No. You know I hate Christmas puns!"

"There's a reason your parents called you Holly, 'cause your Holly Jolly."

"I was born in May."

"So?"

"So everything!" the second store manager said as he approached the group of workers.

"This is your Assistant Manager speaking-"

"Assistant to the Manager!" the whole group yelled.

"Same thing!"

"Actually no." the male store manager held out his hands as if he was scaling two things. "This. Is Store Manager." he scaled with his left hand. As he scaled the other position, he made it much lower than his left hand. "And Assistant to the Store Manager is-"

"Whatever. I'm just going to get back to work."

"Yes! We got to get this place in tip-top shape before Larry gets here!" everyone went back to doing there separate things, getting ready for their shift to end.

 _2 Hours later..._

Once everyone said goodbye to everyone else, Jordan clocked out from the workplace, got in his mothers car, and drove him home. As the Human was riding in his mothers car, his phone begun to ring from a call beyond the stars.

…

Now that it was closing time, Ratchet shut off all of the outside lights to the garage, and finally closed the main garage door. As he locked up for the night, he saw Clank and Sophia watching the Secret Agent Clank movie on DVD. Once he was all set, he sat by the lovely angels and watched it with them. That is, until he saw Sophia get on her phone and call someone. "Who you calling?" Ratchet asked. But Sophia completely ignored him and continued to call her best friend Jordan. "Hello?" the Human answered.

"Hey Jordan!" Sophia exclaimed.

"Oh. Hey 'hon." Jordan said.

"So...How are you?"

"I'm good." Jordan answered. "How 'bout you?"

"Not bad until now. Hey?! You wanna talk to Ratchet and Clank?"

"Uh, now's not a good time to-"

"I'm putting them on right now."

"Sophia!" Jordan sighed in frustration and simply waited for the tiny robot to pick up the phone. "Hello?" Clank answered.

"Hey Clank." Jordan answered.

"Hello Jordan."

"So how have you been?"

"I am fine."

"Okay...um...that's all I really wanted to say, can I talk to Ratchet now?"

"Of course." Clank handed the phone to Ratchet and he picked up. "Hey buddy!" he answered.

"Hey Ratchet."

"So? Whatcha up to?"

"Nothing. Just typing."

"Really? Because in the background it sounds like your in a-"

"Look I'm glad to say hi to you, but I gotta go."

"How about we come over to your place for a visit? I'm sure Sophia would like the company."

"Now's not exactly the time for a visit."

"Anytimes a good time to-"

"NOW'S NOT A GOOD TIME! Look I gotta go bye!" Jordan quickly hung up the phone, leaving the trio straight in the dust. Ratchet handed the phone back to Sophia and they contemplated on what was the Human's hurry. Why would he just hang up like that? Is something going on back home that they weren't aware of? Well, there was only one way to find out.

Visit him and ignore his pleads not to.

"Hey Sophia? How about you, Clank, and me go on a little road trip?"

"What do you mean?" Sophia asked. the older Lombax quickly gave her a look, saying that they were going to visit the Human. "Okay!" she yelled with joy.

"Are we going to visit Jordan?" Clank asked.

"That's right. I'll go get the ship ready." as Ratchet and Sophia went off and did their separate things, Clank sat on the couch and tuned into Earth's radio frequency, looking up basic things like atmospheric temperature, weather and..

Wait a minute? What is this? Something about a social experiment. Something about all crime being legal for twelve continuous hours. And it appears to be in the Human's location. Clank walked out to the ship where the other Lombax's were and started talking to the older one. "I am not sure we should go Ratchet. My cultural database is saying that-"

"I know I know, someone was murdered or the president was shot. We'll

be fine Clank. What's the worst that can happen?"

"We are doomed." Clank replied. Ratchet was about to eat those words, completely unaware that they were walking straight into a trap some call...

"THE PURGE"

* * *

 **Well I hope you enjoyed this short chapter. And sorry for not uploading anything in awhile. I was just roughing up the story a bit and making a final copy and well...ENJOYING THE FINAL SEASON OF TELLTALES THE WALKING DEAD! But if your enjoying the story so far, feel free to show your support, it is very much appreciated and I can** **'t stress that enough.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	2. The Beast

**I told you guys this program was going to be uploading and editing documents more accurately and quickly. And by the way, the program I was using was...**

 **GOOGLE DRIVE (Google Docs).**

 **I never realized that was an OCR program. But its a BEAST at that and I love it, and most importantly...**

 **ITS FREE!**

 **So I wasn't sure if I told you guys or not. But this will be the new order I upload my stories until they are done.**

 **OFA (Redux)**

 **GN,GL**

 **MVM**

 **So that's the order, and once those two stories are done. I'll only focus on one and uploading should be done a lot quicker. I hope to get done with MVM by spring or early summer next year and move onto my next story...**

 **THE CLONE WARS! YAAAAAY!**

 **Not much to say other than a Review from an anonymous supporter.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **godzillahero3: Thank you so much, your support is much appreciated :D**

 **Other than support me on Patron, I hope you enjoy this story.**

 **If you're enjoying the story so far, don't forget to review, fav, follow, or feel free support me on Patron, your support is very much appreciated :D.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding this story or anything in it. Any rights go to those who've created the movies and games, I only own some characters and scenes made in this story.**

 **SPOILER ALERT: THIS STORY DOES CONTAIN MAJOR SPOILERS TO THE MOVIE "THE FIRST PURGE"! IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED OR KNOW THE MOVIE, I SUGGEST TURNING AWAY RIGHT NOW AND KNOW THE PLOT BEFORE READING THIS STORY! THANK YOU!**

* * *

 **United States of America, Pennsylvania**

 **Planet Earth**

 **6:35pm EST**

 **The Beast**

 _25 minutes until commencement..._

With the whole Thompson family counting down the minutes to possibly their lives, Jordan was upstairs in his room typing his last journal entry before commencement of the experiment.

Well this is it. I've only got a couple of minutes before the experiment begins. I really don't have much to say in this one that I didn't express in the last journal entry. Now if you'll excuse me. I'm going to get ready for the night ahead.

Jordan got up from his chair, stepped away from his typewriter, and "Gussied" up for the night. Jordan equipped his machete, slit his hands open, and wiped the flowing blood all over his face. This would truely release the beast tonight. Once the blood was all over his face, he got back on his typewriter and wrote the rest of the journal entry.

Well, it looks like I'm ready for the night ahead. This is Jordan Thompson, signing off.

Once Jordan sheathed his machete, he got up from his chair and walked towards the door that led downstairs. But as he opened the door, he was startled as he saw his sister standing right behind it. "Whoa!" Jordan yelled. "Hey Anna? What are you doing up here?" he asked.

"What is this?" she questioned as she held a piece of paper in her right hand. Jordan quickly noticed that it was typed on his typewriter and knew exactly what it was. "Where'd you get that!?" he yelled as he tried to snatch the paper from her. "I told you not to go through my stuff!"

"Jordan don't do it!" Anna pleaded as she grabbed onto the Human.

"Let me go Anna." Jordan said as he released his sister from his body. Jordan proceeded to walk downstairs with the small Human following him. "Jordan I know your type-in was suppose to be special. But please don't punish the whole town for it." she said as she stepped in front of the Human.

"Get out of the way Anna." Jordan said.

"Whats going on here?" Jordan's mother asked as his parents approached the duo.

"It's nothing, gotta go, bye!" Jordan quickly said as he stepped out the door and closed it behind him. The Human was now in the outside world, just in time for the alarm on his phone to go off. "This is not a test, This is your emergency broadcast system, announcing the commencement of the NFFA Social experiment, sanctioned by the U.S. Government." as the message played on the Human's phone, Jordan got on both of his knees and..how you say...

Released the beast!

Insanity set in, reality faded, all the while the message on his phone continued to play. "Weapons of class 4 and lower have been authorized for use during the experiment, all other weapons are restricted. Commencing at the siren, any and all crime, including murder, will be legal for 12 continuous hours. Police, fire, and emergency medical services, will be unavailable until tomorrow morning at 7 am when the experiment concludes. Blessed be our New Founding Fathers, and America, a nation reborn. May God be with you all."

 _Experiment Siren Commences_

With the beast unleashed, Jordan's eyes turned blood red and he got up from his place. Suddenly, five cars drove towards the Human. Jordan however wasn't worried, recognizing one of the cars to be his best friend who cheated with his girlfriend all those years ago. Once all of the figures got out of their respective cars and Jordans friend approached him. "Good to have you here man." the Human said: as he fistbumped his friend. The Human named Dalton then handed the Human an M14 and Jordan checked it for bullets. "I just got the sights fixed on this baby, and their perfect."

"Good to know." Jordan said as...

 _BANG!_

He blew the Human's face off and ...

 _BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!_

He unloaded eight rounds on the Human's friends, blowing all of their brains out as well. Once the Humans were wiped out, he got into his friends car and drove off to his first personal purge destination.

 _Meanwhile..._

Ratchet flew through time and space (Metaphorically) as he used his Gravimetric Warp Drive to fly to the Human's galaxy. Once he had the right calculations, he made it to Planet Earth, and calculated where the Human lived. Once Clank made the proper calculations, they quickly flew towards the Human's town and got ready to meet him. "Arriving at... Jefferson...City."

"Alright. So we're just going to meet Jordan. Tell him what's going on, grab a handful of Sushi and-"

"Ratchet look." Sophia pointed down towards the ground below. Ratchet looked through his cockpit window and saw the chaos below. Multiple wildfires from vehicles, and lots and lots of gunfire coming from the ground below. What in the flying fuck was going on down there? I guess the Human had some explaining to do. Ratchet quickly landed the ship in the Human's backyard and sprinted towards the back door. "Jordan?!" he yelled. "You in the re buddy?!" he yelled again. The door was quickly opened by Jorian's sister and she stared at the Lombax for five seconds. She then lunged at him, hugging him with all her mite. Ratchet was thrown off by this, but gently hugged her back. Tears began to run down the Human's eyes, wondering why she was crying. "Anna whats wrong? Where's Jordan?" Ratchet asked.

"He..He.." she hesitated. "He's going out to kill people." she cried out. Ratchet was now determined more than ever to find the Human as he released the Human and headed towards the front door. Before he left, he grabbed the keys to an SUV that belonged to the Humans parents and the Lombax drove off. How hard could it be to drive a car, it's just like driving a ship...

 _Right?_

 _2 miles later.._

Despite crashing the car a few blocks back, they were near the address Anna told them Jordan would be. After they walked through those blocks of nothing but streets and silence, they finally reached the intended house. They looked through the windows and not only saw bright flashes of light ring off in the house, but the sounds of screaming and terror could be heard.

Suddenly, the door to the building slammed open and all of the civilians inside ran for the lives and away from whoever was inside. They soon Saw the figure and saw...

Jordan himself wielding a gun.

"Get ready to bleed rich bitches! THIS IS MY TIME NOW!" Jordan screamed towards the civilians as he opened fire on them once again. As Jordan aimed at another person fifty feet away from him. He quickly felt a strong force engulf his waist. Jordan quickly picked up the figure by its neck and began to suffocate it. It was Sophia he was trying to kill. But Ratchet quickly rushed to the Human to try and break it up. But Jordan released the young Lombax, equipped his machete, and slashed at the older Lombax.

"Whoa!" Ratchet yelled as he dodged the Human's attacks. Jordan then tried shoving the blade into the Lombax's chest. Luckily his reinforced gloves were thick enough to only cut the leather and not his hands as he caught the blade. "Jordan! It's me Ratchet! Oh don't tell me you're having another episode!?" as the blade got closer and closer to the Lombax's chest, Clank popped off of Ratchets back and injected the sedative into the Human's neck. The Human stumbled a few feet back and...

Everything turned black.

* * *

 **Now I will explain my Patron account for ya.**

 **The two attributes I have at the moment involve this:**

 **1: Supporters: I will mail you every copy of a chapter to a story of your choosing. And if you want them for every story I make, then that's cool to.**

 **2: Representatives: Not only will you get the chapter. But you will be able to review via a email you send me, telling me your honest opinion about the chapter and if it needs any improvements.**

 **If you want to know more about my account, go on the website or send me a PM and I will tell you everything. Thank you for reading this latest chapter and I will see you next on Halloween, where Jordan will try to fix his destroyed Typewriter...if he can fix it.**

If you're enjoying the story so far, don't forget to review, fav, follow, or feel free support me on Patron, your support is very much appreciated :D


	3. Party In the USA

**Here is chapter 3 of Good Night, Good Luck for ya guys. Not much to say that I didn't express on my Patron Account. It will for now on be my little blog thing I do for updates on my life or any of these stories. So enjoy this little chapter and do let me know if there are any unnecessary typos in this story, I barely read it over and only fixed the major problems from the OCR I use. ENJOY! :D**

 **If you're enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite or follow, Or donate to my Patron if you really want to show your support. Any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, locations, weapons, etc. belong to Insomniac Games. Some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced in this story.**

* * *

 **United States of America, Pennsylvania**

 **Planet Earth**

 **10:35 pm EST**

 ** _8 hours and 25 minutes left in the Experiment_**

 **Party In the USA**

Jordan began to awaken from his daze. questioning what in the living hell is going on? All he could remember was this:

He was in a fit of rage like usual when he's having an episode. But as he was about to shoot another one of those traitors to his event, he was lunged at by some unknown force. Then, he saw-

RATCHET!

Wait a minute? How in the hell did he even get here? Shouldn't he be at Veldin with Sophia and Clank...ooooh. So that's who lunged at him. And I take it Clank's the one who injected that fluid into his neck. Jesus the Human hated that stuff, he still couldn't feel his tongue.

"He's waking up!" Sophia yelled as she saw the Human wake up from his slumber. Ratchet however wasn't surprised at all and immediately begun with the "Interrogation". "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT OUT THERE!" he yelled.

"Can you please not be so loud?!" the Human yelled back, due to the fact that his audio wasn't exactly tuned clearly. But they slowly begun to become crystal clear and he could finally hear everyone clear as the black night.

"Jordan what the heck is going on?" Sophia asked.

Jordan sighed in frustration. "If I tell you, can you all please remain calm and stop yelling at me?"

"Agreed." Ratchet and Sophia said in unison.

*Fine. Here I go." Jordan begun to talk about the NFFA's rise to power, and their way to rid of all evil in this country tonight. Simply called...

"THE PURGE"

He talked about it being staged in his town and the reason he had to leave in such a hurry when they were talking on the phone. Despite his Type-In being special, it doesn't give him a reason to do these horrible things on a night where all crime is legal. At least, that's what the Lombax's and Robot thought. Nevertheless, the Human had a job he still had to do, and couldn't be with them. Jordan opened the passenger door open and tried to step out from the car. But Ratchet quickly pulled the Human in and closed the door using an automatic button. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! " Ratchet yelled once again.

"I gotta get back out there." Jordan calmly said.

"Oh no! You're not going anywhere! We're sending you straight home and we're waiting out the rest of this fucking night."

"Don't you think you should put your seatbelt on first?"

"What's that have to do with anything?"

Ratchet was about to eat those words as Jordan grabbed the wheel and begun jerking it to the right. Ratchet however begun to counteract his action by jerking the wheel to the left and they began swerving from one side of the road to the other. "LET GO OF THE WHEEL!" Ratchet commanded.

"NO!" Jordan yelled back.

"NOW!"

"NOOO!"

"JORDAN!"

"NOOOOO!" through all of the fighting, Sophia quickly put her seatbelt on to make sure she doesn't sustain any in injuries the case they crash. OH! and speaking of that, Sophia saw that they were about to run head first into a telephone pole. She yelled in terror, causing the whole group to look at the windshield and follow her gaze. They all began to yell in terror as well as they speeded directly towards the pole and...

CRASH!

Luckily for the Human and the younger Lombax, their seatbelts helped cushion the impact and they came out unseathed. The Robot and older Lombax however...

Not so much.

They both ended up flying through the windshield when it impacted. Jordan quickly got out from the car and checked up on Ratchet first. Other than a few scrapes and bruises, he was in 100% working order. Jordan then checked up on Clank. "You okay buddy?" Jordan said to his robotic friend.

Clank started moving various parts of his metallic appendages and concluded that he was alright as well. "fully operational," he said.

"Good." he replied.

"Now look what you did." Ratchet moaned out, still recovering from the crash.

*Don't act so surprised, what I did was bound to happen."

"Can we just focus." Sophia said. "We need to get outta here before any more people try to kill us."

"I agree." Ratchet said.

"Please. We'll be fine. There's no one's actually stupid enough to mess with us." Jordan said.

"How can you be so sure. You don't know what kind ve psychos come out tonight."

"Trust me. This is the town of brotherly love. The chances of us finding a killer out there are about-"

"Five thousand three hundred and ninety five to one." Clank said.

*Uh...yeah. Now c'mon, we better get moving if we're going to get home." Jordan and the group begun to walk down street after street, block after block, and walk by house after house until they find civilization.

 _0.5 miles later.._

"See? What did I tell you?" Jordan said as they walked for almost a mile and found the whole town to be in complete silence. That is, until Ratchet heard something with his enhanced audio nerves.

"SH!" Ratchet hushed the Human. "Listen." he said. the whole group went quiet as they started to hear loud thumping music come from the distance. And from the sound of it, it sounded like dubstep. Jordan and the group quickly rushed towards the sound of the music, and what they saw made their jaws drop. What they saw looked truly like a sorority party. All of the glowsticks, the millions of colors, and the crazy and psychotic costumes that everyone wore. It truly was a party in the U.S. of A. Jordan and the group slowly walked through the crowd and asked one of the civilians what the heck was going on. "You have any idea what's going on dude?" Jordan said to the man over the loud music.

"Its the purge man! Come and celebrate!" the man replied. Somehow or another, the voice to

the Human sounded too familiar. In fact, it almost sounded like... "Nic? is that you?" Jordan said.

"I thought you would recognize me sooner or later."

"How ya doing man!?" Jordan said as he hugged the figure.

"Living the dream!"

"You know this guy?" Ratchet asked the Human.

"I work with him at my job."

"Oh."

Jordan talked with his co-worker for a few more seconds and approached his Lombox friend to talk with him about their next move. "So what should we do?" Ratchet asked.

"We're staying here of course." Jordan said.

"What!? Jordan we can't stay here. We need to get you home."

"Why? There's no murderers out tonight. What's the worse that can happen." Jordan was about to eat those words as well as he saw a few figures in the distance, armed to the teeth with armor and weaponry. Ratchet however was speaking to the Human, but he was of course ignoring him as he saw one of the figures raise his gun towards the crowd of people. "Get down ! *Jordan yelled as he tackled the older Lombax.

 _BANG!_

The bullet ended up landing directly in the Human's friends head, killing him instantly. The whole crowd began to scream as they ran for their lives away from the group of purgers. Jordan and the group however stayed put as the Human equipped his rifle and begun to fight back. Jordan fired on the first purge scum and riddled his chest with four bullets. The fighters quickly saw the Human and begun to open fire on him. Jordan hid behind the base of a tree and Ratchet begun to retaliate with the Human. He equipped a nine millimeter pistol and begun to fire on the group. With both sides exchanging fire for a minute straight, Jordan was able to take out three more of the men, leaving only one left. Ratchet shot the man in both of his legs, causing him to drop his gun. Jordan and Ratchet quickly rushed towards the Human before he could grab his gun again and kicked him straight in the gut. Jordan then held a pistol to the mans head and asked him what he was doing. "What the hell's your problem man!? You better answer before I blow your fucking head off!"

The man replied by spitting a glob of blood directly in the Human's face. "You think you're a hero?" the man chuckled. This caused the Human to load his gun and...

 _BANG!_

Once Jordan blew the man's brains out, the whole area was clear of people. Suddenly. one of the purgers walkie-talkies went off, indicating that there was more to the group than just these four. "Three? What's your status on Third and Brian?"

"..." the group stayed silent.

"Three come in,"

*These guys definitely spent a lot on money for some heavy duty purging." Jordan said. "Just look at their uniforms and guns."

"Jordan, you might want to look at this," Ratchet said to the Human. Jordan saw that he was inspecting one of the bodies of the so called "soldiers" and saw him pointing to a tattoo on his arm. Jordan looked closely at the tattoo and saw that it was a skull with a knife driven straight through it. Jordan knew exactly what this was. He saw images of it online from a mercenary group that was resided in Ohio. But how in the hell did they get here?! All roads and airports were blocked off for this event. Why would they be even killing people here anyways, they didn't do anything to anyone in this town. Whatever the case, they had to move. Jordan and the group quickly tracked down the vehicle they had and they quickly got into the car and drove off.

 _2 miles later..._

Jordan drove the car as they arrived at his dead co-workers house where is family resided. While Jordan commanded Sophia and Clank to stay in the car, Jordan and Ratchet stepped out of the vehicle and had their guns at the ready.

They slowly approached the house and Jordan carefully opened the door, which happened to be unlocked. That was of course strange, but the duo stayed silenced as they entered the building. Jordan gestured to Ratchet to check the basement while he covered the upstairs. The living room appeared to be clear and they both went their separate ways.

Jordan slowly walked up the stairs and checked the bathroom first, Jordan slowly opened the door and the room appeared to be clear. He then checked the first bedroom. And since the whole place looked like fifty shades of Gray, he knew this must've been his co-workers brothers room. And despite the fact that the Human really wanted to throw up right about now. The whole room was clear. All that was left now was the Master Bedroom. Jordan however saw that it was locked from the inside, so he would have to kick it down with force. Jordan did just that and quickly equipped his Pistol for this kind of close quarters. The room was however clear. That is, until he heard some scuffoling in one of the closets. Jordan held his pistol up and quickly opened the closet door. And what he saw were the entire Reich family hiding from these mercenaries. Jordan lowered his weapon. "You all okay?" he said, with all of the family members nodding to the question.

Once everyone gathered from both downstairs and upstairs into the living room, they all sat down except for the Human and older lombax. That is until-

 _BANG! BANG!_

Two shots went off on the wall beside the Human and he saw a Mercenary enter the house with a shotgun in hand. Jordan quickly equipped his pistol and shot the figure both times in the legs. He then took his machete and rammed it through the skull of the Human. After everyone was okay, Ratchet made sure that his friend was okay, which he was. This stil? however didn't explain why all these mercenaries were here in this town murdering innocent people for no reason. That is, until the walkie-talkie of the soldier went ofl. "We gotta move guys. We ain't getting paid until we kill enough of these low lives." the device rang out. This gave the Human his famous thousand yard stare. It all made perfect sense to him now. The NFFA were using these people to do their dirty work by wiping out all that deemed too poor to live in this society. I guess this is what the purge is all about to them. This must be their annual spring cleaning of the world. Declaring war on the poor and wiping them out to not only make profit off of them, but to also decrease the surplus population. It's almost like they ruined the Type-In for the Human on purpose. They do in fact reside in the more wealthy areas of the town after all. Now wasn't the time to purge. Now was the time to fight back! Jordan approached the family and told them what they had to do now. "Alright! I need all of you to find somewhere safe you understand? These fuckers are going to go anywhere they can find people like you and kill anyone they see. You find somewhere to hide and you stay there for the rest of the night you understand?" Jordan then turned to Ratchet. "Lets go." he said. But as they were about to walk out the front door, Michaela got up and spoke to the Human. "We're going with you." she said with confidence.

"No. You two need to stay here and-"

"We are involved in this as much as you are." the male co-worker said.

"Even if that were true. You don't have the necessary know-how to-"

"Jordan?" Ratchet interrupted as he tapped the Human on the shoulder. The duo_Sathered a couple feet away from the two and watchet told the Human that these people might be op use to them after all. "I think they should come with us * Ratchet said.

"Really? And why is that?"

"If we're going to stand any chance against these mercenaries. We'll have to form a resistance to combat these guys, know what I mean."

Jordan sighed and thought about it for a few seconds. His mind was made up as he turned to his co-workers. "Lets go." he said. Once everyone got into the large SUV, they quickly drove off into the distance, ready to fight back and find any sign of life to form a resistance with.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Good night, Good Luck. And guess what...3 MORE CHAPTERS IN ONE FOR ALL (REDUX)! I know its sad, but you guys know what should happen next in the story:**

 **SPOILER: BEGINNING OF THE END!**

 **:D**

 **If you're enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite or follow, Or donate to my Patron if you really want to show your support. Any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	4. The Resistance

**Told ya I would get this uploaded by tommorow or today technically, this is going to be a very short one so don't expect much, hope you guys are still enjoying this story, now lets read this FUCKER.**

 **If you're enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite or follow, Or donate to my Patron if you really want to show your support. Any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, locations, weapons, etc. belong to Insomniac Games. Some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced in this story.**

* * *

 **Jefferson City, Pennsylvania**

 **Planet Earth**

 **12:35 pm EST**

 **The Resistance**

 _6 hours and 25 minutes until conclusion._

With a plan in mind and more NFFA pigs to wipe out from this town, Jordan and the rest of his crew went to one of the only spots to prepare for their "Purge" party, the Police Station. And according to one of the patrolling forces, there was a group already at the station trying to form a resistance against "Alpha"..Jordan did his best impression of a middle aged man and made the call for reinforcements. They replied back to confirm and their trap was set. So all they had to do now was arrive at the police station and help whoever's in trouble there.

 _Meanwhile..._

''Motherfuckers!" a civilian shouted as he took cover behind a panel and opened fire on the disguised NFFA scum as they rained fire on the civilians in the station. Both sides continued to exchange fire as reinforcements threw smoke grenades to cover up the following mercenaries unleashing hell. Some civilians armed with shotguns and most with handguns and revolvers attempted to take them all out, but to no avail because...

 _CLICK!_

"I'm out!" one shouted.

"Me to!" another yelled.

"EVERYBODY DOWN!" the leader shouted as the mercenaries unleashed everything they had on the civilians. Despite their open space, four civilians were killed by the barrage of gunfire. The NFFA pigs begun to advance into the building while the rest hid in spots to hopefully take out as many of them as they can before their impending doom.

 _5 seconds later..._

Jordan quietly parked the car behind the rest of the vans and everyone got out. They checked the trunk and saw it packed with smoke grenades and enough ammunition to feed a small purge party. "You guys ready?" Jordan asked.

Everyone loaded their weapons. "Ready as I'll ever be." Ratchet said. Jordan loaded his gun.

"Good! Lets go!"

"Wait for us!" Sophia said.

"You two stay in the car, it's too dangerous to have you with us." Jordan said as he pointed to

Sophia and Clank.

"But I can-"

"Stay in the car." Jordan said more sternly, Sophia and Clank listened and the whole group got ready to throw three smoke grenades.

The mercenaries saw three smoke grenades get tossed to their position, indicating that reinforcements have arrived. They approached the door to the police station, only stopping when they were ready to breach. That is, until Jordan took out his M1911 Pistol and fired directly at the leaders legs, knocking him down and stabbing him multiple times in the chest. Ratchet Luke and Michaela had ideas of their own and shot, stabbed and beat the other three mercenaires. Jordan then approached the last one who noticed he wasn't any of them. Despite swinging his gun at the retired ranger, Jordan blocked it with his machete, and quickly swiped it across his neck, bleeding out in the process.

With the area clear, Jordan and the rest of the group begun to approach the door and kick it open. "Do not fire we're here to help you!" Jordan yelled. Once he reached the reception area, he saw everyone expose themselves, especially the leader, who just so happened to be the Human's neighbor, and chief of police. "Why all be." he started. "The devil himself." he finished.

"Good to see you to Marty." Jordan said as they fist bumped.

"What exactly is going on here?" he asked.

"I'll explain." Jordan begun to tell the chief that the NFFA thought this night everyone would turn on each other, they didn't, now their trying to find a way to fill in the gap. He told them him and his team were outraged and are fighting back. Marty however knew they wouldn't last 5 seconds with the weapons and vehicles they had. So he brought them down to the armory and told them to stack up on whatever they needed. Once they were all ready, they went off to save more civilians and form a resistance against this fascist government, trying to wipe out all who don't seem fit to live in their perfect world.

 _0.5 miles later..._

Jordan rode up to a motorcyclist and saw him pull an innocent civilian by their foot. Once they were head to head, Jordan pulled out his pistol while driving and shot him directly in the head. Once the bike stopped, Jordan got out of the car and helped the civilian. "Thank you." she said.

"Just go to the Police Station on Jefferson Avenue, there's good people there." the civilian ran off, and Jordan decided to regroup back to the station to review on their progress.

* * *

 **Not much to say here other than I hope you still enjoy this story, until then...**

 **PEACE :D :D :D**

 **If you're enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite or follow, Or donate to my Patron if you really want to show your support. Any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Thank you for reading! :D**


End file.
